Talk:Cataclysm Empress Feeva/@comment-70.113.6.229-20150412150019/@comment-26298538-20150413021657
Honestly any would be really good. The fan favorite is Anima for higher health and no reduction to defense or attack, only recovery. The opposite of that coin is the least favorite, and notably less powerful, oracle typing. While is does not affect the defense or attack, it cuts down on your unit's health which makes keeping it alive a little harder than normal. A boost to recovery isn't really that great unless you have a lot of health to recover. Breaker is good for dealing a lot of damage because of the higher attack, but at the cost of a lower defense. One might argue "offense is the best defense" because you are able to deal more damage and kill enemies faster, not letting them attack as often or at all. Guardian is good for keeping your unit alive, but at the cost of a lowered attack. "A good defense is the best offense" because while you might not kill them in 1 turn, you are more likely to survive the ememy's attack if you don't manage to kill them. This type is a bit hampered in trials and higher-tier dungeons because some bosses do fixed damage, so defense doesn't really matter as much in those fights. But they are still usable in these situations. The last type, lord, is a sort of jack-of-all trades because it has no reduced stats but it also has no raised stats. All and all the list goes (in order from best to worst): anima, breaker, guardian, lord, oracle. Also, some units are better as one type than another. Narza, for example, is used as a mitigator for his BB and SBB but his BB and SBB don't inflict any damage so having him as a breaker would be kinda pointless, anima and guardian would be much better typings for him. For me, I would say keep any unit you summon from the rare summons, despite their typing. The overall value of a unit is it's BB, SBB, and LS, stats are looked at after those three components. For 7* units especially, any typing is good because they are so hard to get (since they only come out of mega-rare doors) so their utility as a unit exceeds the benefits or disadvantages of their typing. I would gladly take any of them as oracles. As for Feeva herself, the typing especially does not really matter because she boosts attack, defense, and recovery with her BB and UBB. The only hindrance would be if she was an oracle, because she is not able to boost her health. The best type for her in my opinion is (in order from greatest to least): anima, guardian/breaker (it's situational), lord, oracle. And if you do get her as an oracle, it's really not that bad because (and I hate saying this because it sounds like I'm saying that everyone has some lying around) you can always imp her for health, or whatever she is lacking from her typing.